


Glass

by Lothiriel84



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 14:58:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yeah, we both carry baggage / We picked up on our way / So if you love me, do it gently / And I will do the same" (Thompson Square)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glass

_Yeah, we both carry baggage_

_We picked up on our way_

_So if you love me, do it gently_

_And I will do the same_

As he took the cup of tea from her hands his fingers accidentally brushed against hers – and that was enough to send shivers down her spine.

They couldn't go on much longer pretending not to know about each other's feelings.

The main reason for bottling them up was now gone. Red John was dealt with at long last – though Lisbon actually didn't want to dwell on that subject anymore.

It didn't matter if Jane had killed him as he had promised. The jury had found him not guilty, and that was enough.

All that mattered right now was the two of them. And the future they could have together.

Of course dealing with the burden of their respective pasts wouldn't be a piece of cake. She was determined to try her best anyway.

Sitting down next to him on the sofa, she purposely rested her hand on his knee. That earned her an intent stare – his piercing blue eyes meeting her own.

She idly circled her thumb on the fabric of his pants. In a way she had come to love those old-fashioned suits of his – especially the grey ones.

On his part Jane tentatively reached for her cheek – his fingers lingering on her skin for a moment before tucking a loose strand of dark hair behind her ear.

They both needed to take this slowly. Gently. As if they were handling one of those delicate blown glass vases which could shatter into a million of pieces if they fell.

Or shimmer in the light with all the colors of the rainbow – provided they remained intact.

Lisbon just hoped for the latter. And she was quite sure that Jane did the same too.


End file.
